Ying and Yang
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: A challange to write an ANGST fic with a happy ending. A darker version of the origin's of Bumblebee. Warning: RATED T FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, I got a challenge to write an angst fest with a HAPPY ending. Big challenge huh? I've decided to use torture. Torture is always angsty. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Warning: RAPE!

Episode One- ANGST!

Optimus Prime groaned as he was yanked out of stasis by a shock probe rammed into his interface port.. Struggling against the pain, he forced his face into an expression of fierce determination, blue optics burning into deep red ones.

"Welcome back Optimus, are you ready to talk? " The decepticon in front of him sneered

"I have nothing to say to you." He ground out, keeping his voice steady.

"Oh I think you do." He barely held back a cry of pain as the probe was shoved in further.

"I...Have nothing to say to you."

He shuddered slightly as she grabbed the last remaining finger on his right hand and twisted until it came off in a sparking mass of wires, but managed to keep his pain silent. That failed when the probe was rammed in even further and twisted. Optics flickering, he screamed.

"See? I told you."

"I... I have... Nothing... To... Say... To... You." Optimus shuddered again, struggling to regain his composure.

"Oh I bet I can get more out of you. We've decided to spark tap you."

Optimus Prime's optic's widened. Spark tapping was a barbaric method of draining the life out of a captor, by inducing repeated sensory overload, causing the spark involuntarily release energy. Spark-Sharing, was a sacred connection between two autobots. Spark tapping, was rape. His voice was barely a whisper as he met her optics, not believing even a decepticon could be so cruel. "Why?"

"To power drones of course.."

Optimus felt as if he was going to be ill. He had to fight this. His mind scrambled for a way out as his chest plate was ripped off. His last word was "Please..." Before the electrical pulse coming through the probe rammed in his interface increased and his ability to speak was stolen from him as burning agony tore through his entire system and his voice became a twisted scream that he no longer had the will to hold back.

-Three Days Later-

A shadowy figure dropped behind the guard standing infront of the med bay of the decepticon base. With a quick flick of the wrist, the guard slid to the floor, his vocal processor and main energon line slit neatly. A soft smirk crossed his face and he motioned with his hand, three more figures stepping out of the shadows.

The smallest of the four punched a code into the key pad and the door slid open. The other two Mech's stood infront of the door, keeping guard as the shadowy figure and the dark blue and white mech cautiously entered the room. The shadowy figure winced as he saw the almost unrecognizable form on the table in middle of the room. Energon leaked from the twisted, sparking stumps that had been his legs and fingers. He knew enough about torture to know the decepticons had gone at it with no holds barred. The dark blue and white mech leaned over the prone form.

"Optimus sir, can you hear me?"

Optimus moaned softly, his voice barely audiable as his optics flickered and began to glow weakly "P...Prowl..."

"I'm here." Prowl smiled comfortingly. "I brought Jazz and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. We're going to get you out."

Optimus Prime shuddered, his optics flickering and going dim as his systems went into stasis lock.

-two hours later-

Ratchet hid his shock at the state Optimus was in behind a mask built from years of facing death on a daily basis. "On the table. FOR PRIMUS SAKE! MOVE IT! Prowl! Hand me that clamp... SIDESWIPE GET THE SLAG OUT OF MY WAY!"

Ratchet worked tirelessly, welding, rewiring, replacing broken lines and paneling that had been ripped clean off. He cut off the flow of energon to Optimus's severed limbs and preformed a transfusion. When Optimus was finally stable, he cleared out the medbay, locked the door and spoke to Prowl.

"What I'm about to say, does not leave this med bay. Agreed?"

Prowl nodded.

"He's been spark tapped." Ratchet said quietly.

Prowl narrowed his optics. "Primus..."

"It caught." Ratchet met Prowls widening optics.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I have a theory. There is a possibility that the leadership matrix has acted as a creation spark."

"Is the sparkling a threat to his life?"

"No."

"Finish your repairs. Inform me the moment he is online."

"Yes sir." A silent understanding was reached. Prowl turned on his heel and Ratchet sighed, reaching for a soldering iron, returning to what he did best.

-20 minutes later-

"Ra...Ratchet..."

Ratchet smirked, not surprised by the fact that Optimus had defied the odds and come online sooner then any normal mech should have been able to and didn't look up from his weld. "Were you expecting someone else Optimus?"

"Thank...Primus..." Optimus's voice was a hoarse whisper, his optics flickering weakly.

"Primus isn't the one welding your sorry aft back together." Ratchet grumbled, lacing his voice with his usual grumpy tone, hoping he could get Optimus to flash one of his usual smiles. He shoved aside the worry filling his spark when he was met with an expression of sorrow instead.

"Ratchet...They..."

Ratchet looked up sharply "You don't have to say it. I already know."

"Ratchet... I can feel him..."

Ratchet sighed heavily, setting down his welding torch and looking into Optimus Prime's optics with gentle sympathy. "If I thought it would help Optimus, I would tell you how sorry I am that this has happened. I will say this. For now, you need to heal. Focus on the future, when you are certain you have one."

A streak of blue trickled down Optimus Prime's cheek and he nodded weakly. Ratchet grabbed a clean rag and wiped his commander's cheek clear. Optimus tried to turn away, his voice as firm as he could possibly make it. "I...Am... Fine."

"The door is locked Optimus." Ratchet looked down at him, optic ridge raised.

"I...Am...Fine."

Ratchet braced himself for what he knew was coming. They had been through this so many times before. A secret trust shared between them. Playing a role that only he was capable of, Ratchet began repairs of a different sort. Repairs that had nothing to do with the body. Keeping his voice gruff he continued to look down at Optimus with a raised optic ridge. "Optimus, do I look stupid to you?"

"Please..." Optimus shuddered, trying in vain to fight what he knew was coming.

"Please what?" Ratchet didn't budge.

"Primus..."

In an instant, Ratchet had his arms around Optimus, muffling the hysterical sobs that tore from him against his body as he revealed a side of himself that he kept carefully hidden behind a wall of duty and sacrifice. The healing had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so, I got a challenge to write an angst fest with a HAPPY ending. Big challenge huh? I've decided to use torture. Torture is always angsty. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Warning: RAPE! This chapter is dedicated to Hunting Osprey! In honor of Sin's Of The Past. I will be writing a seperate fic, in honor of her fanfic. Because its amazing. One of my favorite stories. If you havent read it, you should. Its awesome.

"_Com"_

"Out Loud Talking"

Shimmer: Scout.

Shadowstrike: Sniper

Shatter: Demolition Specialist

Shrike: Medic/Torture Specialist

Sync: Commander

Episode Two- Sweet Revenge

Sync looked at the heavily encrypted transmission on his private channel with an expression of amusement. After all these years, his old friend had finally called in the favor he owed him. The hell riders had a mission. With a grin, he sent the transmission to the rest of his team.

_Attn: Battle Axe_

_Time For Sweet Revenge._

_Coordinates as follows._

_Still Got The Music In Me._

Shrike blinked, grinning and opened a com link

"_So, Jazz is still kicking. Good to hear."_

"_Be ready to roll in 0023 hours."_

"_Boo-YAH!" _

Sync grinned as the voice of his over eager demolitions specialist came over the com and used the code words for pack up on explosives.

"_Good to hear from you again you Shatter, I'd like you to pick me up some groceries" _

Shatter, perched on the corner of a building across town grinned _"Milk and eggs, or you want me to pick up some bread too?"_

"_Orange Juice."_

Shatter's grin widened at the mention of the autobot equivalent of Liquid C-4 and leapt off the building he was perched on, turning into a sleek stealth jet and taking off just as said building crumbled to the ground in a pile of dust and rubble. _"Right-o"_

A gruff female voice echoed across the com _"Elite Sniper Shadowstrike reporting for duty sir!"_

"_Holy slag Shadow, you almost sounded happy to hear from us!" _A cheerful male voice piped up.

"_I have a long range pulse rifle pointed at the back of your head Shimmer." _

"_Awwww, nothing says I love you like a hole in your armor" _

"_Shadow, think of it this way. If you kill Shimmer, we'll have to replace him. Which means, you'll have to work with someone new." _Sync rolled his optics heavenward.

"_Point taken sir." _

"_Shimmer, I want you to find out exactly what Jazz has planned. The rest of you, prepare for the mission." _

"_Yes sir." _

With a grin, the most elite black ops team in the universe prepared for battle.

_-Meanwhile, back on Cybertron.- _

"SUNSTREAKER! MY OFFICE. NOW!" Optimus Prime's uncharacteristic yell echoed through the base. The object of his anger grinned and slapped his twin brother a high five.

"Ok, all clear on the plan brother of mine?"

"Duh. Get going."

"See you soon Sides!"

"Yeah if Prime doesn't have you deactivated." Sideswipe scowled, heading down the hall towards the med bay as his brother headed in for Optimus Prime's office.

-Five Minutes Later -

"You. Explain. Now." Sunstreaker tried his very hardest not to laugh as Optimus tried to do his usual hands on hips stance of your going to die now, but his bulging abdomen was making him look utterly ridicules.

"I was bored!"

"You were bored. Sunstreaker, need I remind you that we are in the middle of a war?" When Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, Sunstreaker lost it.

As Sunstreaker laughed at him as if he was the funniest thing on Cybertron, Optimus Prime's only reaction was a barely noticeable twitch of the corner of his lip. "Is something about this situation funny to you Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker knew he was going to die, but simply could not stop himself "Yes... Mommy..."

Optimus Prime's optics narrowed.

Sunstreaker choked, struggling frantically to stop. He was so dead. Holy Primus was he dead. He knew it with every fiber of his being. Optimus Prime was going to dismantle him.

"Do I really look that funny?"

Sunstreaker blinked his optics, looking up at Optimus in suprise. He had been expecting to be yelled at or adleast scolded. Looking up, his laughter died. He had never seen an expression like that on the face of the never ending calm that was Optimus Prime. Optimus almost looked... Hurt.

"Optimus..."

Optimus looked away. "You will report to Prowl for punishment. I don't want to see you in my office for this again. Am I understood?"

Sunstreaker nodded.

"Good. That is all."

"Optimus... I'm sorry."

Optimus Prime stared at Sunstreaker's back as he walked out the door.

"_Optimus to Prowl" _

"_Prowl here." _

"_Sunstreaker just apologized to me." _

There was a stunned silence for a moment.

"_For welding all the chairs in the rec room to the ceiling or signing his name on the wall in pink paint?" _

"_For calling me mommy." _

Prowl laughed. _"He called you mommy?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Shall I call Ratchet?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so, I got a challenge to write an angst fest with a HAPPY ending. Big challenge huh? I've decided to use torture. Torture is always angsty. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Warning: SLASH! This is dedicated to Hunting Osprey! In honor of Sin's Of The Past. I will be writing a seperate fic, in honor of her fanfic. Because its amazing. One of my favorite stories. If you havent read it, you should. Its awesome. Ok, sorry! SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long updating! GOSH! I'm working on ten million things at once, I have a five year old and a job and! Mouse Dragon is here. Gimme a break.

"_Communications Link"_

"Out Loud"

**Episode 4- So it begins**

"_We want in."_

"_What?" _Jazz pretended to be surprised. He had known since this had happened that they would.

"_I said, we want in. Myself, Sides, Prowl. We want in." _Sunstreaker said, not looking up from the atomic pulse cannon he was cleaning.

"_Prowl stays." _

"_Why?" _

"_Someone with a cool head needs to be here for Optimus." _

Sunstreaker nodded. _"When are we leaving?"_

"_As soon as I'm done meeting with Shimmer. Wait for my signal and be ready to move." _

"_We'll be ready." _Sunstreaker neatly clipped his cannon back together and got up. _"I'm going to get in some target practice."_

With a heavy sigh, Jazz slipped out of the base, his mind racing with thoughts of how to talk Sync into letting a group of untried warriors run a mission with the Hell Riders.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Jazz grinned as he felt the tiniest hint of movement in the air. Leaning nonchalantly against the side of the building where he had told Shimmer to meet him he began to sing softly.

"Here comes the sun doobie do do, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright..."

In an instant the air moved again and Shimmer dropped his cloak, seemingly materializing out of thin air in front of him. The recon specialist regarded the saboteur solemnly for a moment. Standing exactly three feet taller then Jazz, his amber optics burned into deep blue ones. If looks could kill, they would both drop dead.

"Your still as ugly as ever Shimmy."

"And you still sound like a glitch-cat yowling, Jazzle"

In an instant, both sets of optic's softened and an almost cheshire grin slid across Shimmer's scarred face. Reaching up, Jazz tenderly ran his fingertips along the jagged weld scar the went from the top of his head down his chest plate, stopping barely an inch above his spark casing, remembering the day he had almost lost his best friend and former lover. Shimmer grabbed his hand, narrowing his optics.

"No."

Pretending not to be hurt by Shimmer's blunt rejection, he withdrew his hand.

"Optimus's team wants in."

"Any good?"

"Good enough to stay alive."

Shimmer nodded, grinning. "Better be."

"They are."

In an instant Jazz was slammed against the wall, Shimmer pinning him roughly with a painful grip on his throat, thumb pressed warningly against the sensitive wiring of his neuro net, amber optics blaring, close enough to his own that he could feel the soft brush of the recon specialist's air intake valves blowing across his face. Jazz knew this game well. He didn't move.

"I missed you." Shimmers cheerful, almost giddy voice made him have to fight to keep from shuddering as the scout's wrist blade slid out and pricked the side of Jazz's cheek, just enough to draw a tiny droplet of blood. Jazz struggled to hold in a gasp as Shimmer leaned in, kissing the wound, then circling it with his tongue.

"Shimmer..." Jazz forced anger into his tone. He wouldn't betray Optimus.

"Is he worth it Jazzle?"

"Yeah."

In an instant, Shimmer dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and turned, disappearing as his cloak flickered back on. Jazz could tell he was walking away as his voice echoed through the air.

"Just making sure. We're meeting at the Scrap-Heap in ten minutes. Bring your team."

Jazz waited until he was certain Shimmer was out of hearing range and let out a sigh of relief. After all these years, Shimmer was still the sexiest mech he had ever known.

Standing just far away enough so that Jazz couldn't tell he was there, Shimmer grinned wickedly. Yep, he still had it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so, I got a challenge to write an angst fest with a HAPPY ending. Big challenge huh? I've decided to use torture. Torture is always angsty. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Warning: SLASH! This is dedicated to Hunting Osprey! In honor of Sin's Of The Past. I will be writing a seperate fic, in honor of her fanfic. Because its amazing. One of my favorite stories. If you havent read it, you should. Its awesome. Ok, sorry! SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long updating! GOSH! I'm working on ten million things at once, I have a five year old and a job and! Mouse Dragon is here. Gimme a break.

"_Communications Link"_

"Out Loud"

**Episode 4- So it begins**

"_We want in."_

"_What?" _Jazz pretended to be surprised. He had known since this had happened that they would.

"_I said, we want in. Myself, Sides, Prowl. We want in." _Sunstreaker said, not looking up from the atomic pulse cannon he was cleaning.

"_Prowl stays." _

"_Why?" _

"_Someone with a cool head needs to be here for Optimus." _

Sunstreaker nodded. _"When are we leaving?"_

"_As soon as I'm done meeting with Shimmer. Wait for my signal and be ready to move." _

"_We'll be ready." _Sunstreaker neatly clipped his cannon back together and got up. _"I'm going to get in some target practice."_

With a heavy sigh, Jazz slipped out of the base, his mind racing with thoughts of how to talk Sync into letting a group of untried warriors run a mission with the Hell Riders.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Jazz grinned as he felt the tiniest hint of movement in the air. Leaning nonchalantly against the side of the building where he had told Shimmer to meet him he began to sing softly.

"Here comes the sun doobie do do, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright..."

In an instant the air moved again and Shimmer dropped his cloak, seemingly materializing out of thin air in front of him. The recon specialist regarded the saboteur solemnly for a moment. Standing exactly three feet taller then Jazz, his amber optics burned into deep blue ones. If looks could kill, they would both drop dead.

"Your still as ugly as ever Shimmy."

"And you still sound like a glitch-cat yowling, Jazzle"

In an instant, both sets of optic's softened and an almost cheshire grin slid across Shimmer's scarred face. Reaching up, Jazz tenderly ran his fingertips along the jagged weld scar the went from the top of his head down his chest plate, stopping barely an inch above his spark casing, remembering the day he had almost lost his best friend and former lover. Shimmer grabbed his hand, narrowing his optics.

"No."

Pretending not to be hurt by Shimmer's blunt rejection, he withdrew his hand.

"Optimus's team wants in."

"Any good?"

"Good enough to stay alive."

Shimmer nodded, grinning. "Better be."

"They are."

In an instant Jazz was slammed against the wall, Shimmer pinning him roughly with a painful grip on his throat, thumb pressed warningly against the sensitive wiring of his neuro net, amber optics blaring, close enough to his own that he could feel the soft brush of the recon specialist's air intake valves blowing across his face. Jazz knew this game well. He didn't move.

"I missed you." Shimmers cheerful, almost giddy voice made him have to fight to keep from shuddering as the scout's wrist blade slid out and pricked the side of Jazz's cheek, just enough to draw a tiny droplet of blood. Jazz struggled to hold in a gasp as Shimmer leaned in, kissing the wound, then circling it with his tongue.

"Shimmer..." Jazz forced anger into his tone. He wouldn't betray Optimus.

"Is he worth it Jazzle?"

"Yeah."

In an instant, Shimmer dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and turned, disappearing as his cloak flickered back on. Jazz could tell he was walking away as his voice echoed through the air.

"Just making sure. We're meeting at the Scrap-Heap in ten minutes. Bring your team."

Jazz waited until he was certain Shimmer was out of hearing range and let out a sigh of relief. After all these years, Shimmer was still the sexiest mech he had ever known.

Standing just far away enough so that Jazz couldn't tell he was there, Shimmer grinned wickedly. Yep, he still had it.


End file.
